


Potions Class Was Always... Stimulating

by samtonks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtonks/pseuds/samtonks
Summary: i wrote this when i was 14. it's horrible writing. please enjoy.





	Potions Class Was Always... Stimulating

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was 14. it's horrible writing. please enjoy.

"Ugh. I hate Wednesdays." This statement could be heard all up and down the Gryffindor table during breakfast. Ron, though as prefect should act more mature, was heartily repeating this statement in a fervent whine, while Harry seemed to be brooding as he glared at his oatmeal. Hermione, however, not only remained silent to appease Harry's infamous temper that was worsened considerably by the fact that he didn't yet have a full Gryffindor quidditch team to captain, but also because she really didn't have much of a problem with Wednesdays. While triple potions in the mornings, then a double study period in the afternoon seemed daunting to almost all Gryffindors (as potions was with Snape, and study periods were spent frantically catching up on the numerous assignments they had slacked off on), Hermione had finished all her homework already, as well as most planning that had to be done as Head Girl, turning her study periods into frees. And although she wasn't a fan of potions, not only was she top of the class, but a certain blond would be her potions partner for three periods. Hermione always tried to convince herself that what she felt for Draco Malfoy, childhood ruiner, was pure lust alone. But every once in a while, they would share a heated glance and Hermione would glimpse a well-hidden heated emotion in his grey eyes, and she was sure that the wetness in her panties was not from the butterflies in her stomach and her heart. As these thoughts filled her mind, dragging her far away from Harry and Ron's pointless conversation about current standings in the quidditch leagues, a streak of silver crossed her line of vision. Whipping her head around, she saw Malfoy running out to meet Parkinson and Zabini on the grounds, laughing as he ran. This was such a break in character, even though he and his friends had been so much nicer since the end of the war, that Hermione was not the only one staring. Not the only girl staring, either, she noticed. This didn't surprise her much, though. Draco was stunningly attractive. His blond hair, once slicked back (almost painfully so), now hung loose and carefree around his face. His muscular and lean physique was instantly apparent as he ran, his robes whipping against his body, betraying the shape that lay beneath. His smile was what Hermione found herself staring at. White teeth lined by soft, thin, pink lips that arced sweetly, lifting his cheekbones and adding a sparkle to his mysterious and almost hauntingly grey eyes. She had had plenty of time to study his features, as he was Head Boy and they therefore shared a common room. While interaction had been polite but sparse since the start of school two weeks ago, she had watched him as they worked quietly in the common room alone. And what she had seen was not the lanky, pointed, evil little boy but the calm, sweet, funny, and interesting man he had grown into. Realizing that Harry and Ron would notice if she didn't stop staring soon, Hermione quickly looked back down at her toast, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she decided that Wednesdays were not bad at all.

* * *

  
He watched her as she walked towards their desk. How had he never noticed before how breathtakingly beautiful she really was? Her hair, though always wavy and sometimes a bit flyaway, was never as bad as he had made it out to be. In fact, it looked beautiful pulled back into a loose braid, her auburn tones seemingly glowing in the dull light and smoke of the potions room. It framed her petite and ivory face; her cheekbones that always seemed a little flushed. His eyes, as ever, were drawn to her mouth. Her bottom lip, plump and pink, nearly begged for him to come capture it between his own, for his tongue to run along it, for him to claim it as his own with bruising kisses. Her pale pink tongue was currently licking her top lip as it darted out quickly. Draco felt his pulse quicken dangerously. She doesn't even know what she does to me, he thought, she doesn't even realize it. And then he caught her eyes. Rich brown that captured the light glowed with determination and something else, mirroring the emotion in deep grey eyes that they seemed drawn to. Was it lust? Draco knew what he felt, but he didn't dare support his hopes. He felt that would make him certifiably insane. He dropped his gaze as Snape walked in, robes billowing, slamming the door behind him. Snape began to talk, but for once, Draco was not listening. No, instead he was planning a way to show Hermione of his love- no, lust- for her. And to see if perhaps she returned whatever emotion he felt. And maybe, he thought with a spark of mischievousness and his signature smirk, he'd be able to tease her. And he meant that in many ways.

* * *

Hermione could feel his heated gaze upon her as she tried in vain to listen to Snape. Instead she was filled with want and desire for the beautiful boy next to her. Somehow, she caught Snape's "begin" through her haze of lust, and she quickly made her way to the store cupboard, trying to think of what they'd need. Apparently Malfoy had the same plan, as he ran into her as she was bending over, retrieving the hornflies from a lower shelf. Her breath was gone, stolen from her as his front brushed against her backside. She hardly noticed the hardness against her, but it registered somewhere in her brain. Instead of being surprised, her devilish side seemed to kick in, and as she bent once again for the hornflies, she pressed back ever so slightly. Though Draco tried, Hermione was not deaf to the quiet moan that caught in his throat. She stole a look around the room; no one had noticed. Though only seconds had passed, Hermione felt like her world was colliding in a shower of sparks and fire and light and lust. She straightened herself, painted a mask of determination on her face, and walked back to the desk with Malfoy close behind.

* * *

She would be the death of him, he decided. He was so close to ruining his new pants, even more so as she rubbed her ass against his hard cock as she got the hornflies. Draco had to have her. He knew that now. But how to do it? They walked back to the desk, and Draco thanked every god ever mentioned in astronomy for robes as they conveniently covered his raging erection. Draco found his gaze drifting to Hermione's ass that was so perfectly hugged by her uniform skirt. He was torn by an urge to rip it from her and the pleasure he found in just watching her ass sway in it as she walked. And then they were at the desk, brewing the potion. He tried to collect himself to keep working, succeeding jut enough to contribute the correct things in the potion. And then, Hermione was tapping his arm, looking at him with her big brown eyes with a questioning look on her face. "Draco?"  
Oh shit, he thought, she said something. "I'm sorry, what?"  
She relaxed some as she repeated her question; "I have a question for Snape. Mind the potion, will you? Please?"  
"Yeah, sure," he responded with the only words his brain seemed to make.  
He watched her walk up to the front of the room, and pulled himself together. It was time to act. Feeling a smirk upon his face, he pulled out his wand underneath the desk and flicked it. Then he schooled his face into a mask of neutrality. 

* * *

Hermione had just finished asking her question and was turning to walk back to her desk when she felt it. Something or someone was stimulating her clit lightly, drawing light circles on it with a dizzyingly slow pace. She was practically dripping wet, but she swallowed her moan and kept her feet moving. She felt her blush creeping up her body, and so she hurried back to the desk to hide her face from the class. As she turned back to the cauldron, the movement on her clit got more insistent, causing her to shiver involuntarily. The movement stopped at this, and Hermione knew then that it was someone in the classroom who had placed a spell on her. She would normally be intrigued by this, and perhaps try to track the spell, but the movement had returned at that moment, instead focusing on her hot, pulsing opening. She shifted her hips, looking for penetration, and gripped her nails into the sides of the desk until her fingers were white. Sensing her desperation, the spell pulled back teasingly before quickly swiping from her clit to her opening. This actually caused a quiet moan to escape her lips, followed by a gasp as Hermione finally felt penetration. She gripped the desk tightly with one hand, slightly shifting her hips in pleasure, and used the other to stir the potion, to make it seem as if they were working. Realizing even through her haze of lust that Draco wasn't working either, she brought her eyes to his face and was surprised to find lust in his grey eyes, making them darker than she had ever seen them. She shifted herself, pushing the spell deeper within her, issuing a gasp from Draco's thin pink lips. In that instant, Hermione knew exactly who was seducing her, and all of a sudden, she didn't see the steam from the cauldrons, or hear Snape's voice reprimanding Harry and Ron's pitiful potion three desks back or their unwise comebacks to Snape's insults. she didn't see anything but Draco's smoldering dark grey eyes.

* * *

He knew his cover was blown as soon as he let out a gasp. But because the spell was an invisible duplicate of his fingers, he felt her movements. He felt her pushing him deeper into her heat, and the feeling went straight to his cock. Then her eyes were on his and he was surprised to see just how dark her eyes were. They were filled with desire and want and need. Draco realized in that moment just how much she wanted him. The potions room was suddenly too stuffy, and he was seriously worried about the imminent possibility of actually ripping his pants. Draco actually didn't think he'd ever been so hard. Their eye contact finally broke as Snape arrived at their desk to collect a flask of their potion -how did they even manage to make anything? he thought- and he hardly heard Snape's disgust at the results of the top students' potion. All that mattered was that he got out of the classroom soon, and into Hermione. The thought itself sent a shudder through him. Just then, Snape announced the end of class. In a frenzy of movement, Draco and Hermione dashed to the Heads Common Room.

* * *

She ran out of class, grasping her books and ignoring Harry and Ron's questioning, headed straight for her common room. She knew Draco would be heading there as well, and she wasn't sure how to take his advance. What did this mean? How does he feel for her? She didn't know, but she heard footsteps behind her that were decidedly Draco's. Finally, turning past the knight with the silver feather in his helmet, she approached the blank expanse of wall that hid her their common room. But as she attempted to say the password, she found her breath suddenly taken by a pair of perfect, warm, and inviting lips. Draco pinned her petite body against the smooth, cool marble of the wall as he covered her body with his own. He ran his hands up her body, grasping her surprisingly large breasts and issuing a gasp from her before tangling his hands in her long hair, catching a whiff of peach and honey. Hermione brought her arms around his neck, and finally did what she had fantasized about for so very very long: she ran her fingers through his spun-silver hair. Hermione had never wanted anyone as much as this, and still she longed to tease. She flicked his lip with her tongue, and upon gaining entrance to his mouth she thrust her tongue in, flicking it teasingly as she tasted spearmint. At her movements, Draco felt himself losing control altogether, though Hermione really was the one in control to begin with. So he rallied, forcing his tongue into her mouth and tasting, faintly, peaches. Hermione moaned, deepening the kiss and melting into his touch. She found the way that his hard body fit her soft curves so exhilarating; he was the perfect fit. Thinking about his body, her attention was immediately drawn to the thing resting on her hip. She involuntarily ground herself upon him, and continued, encouraged by the moans that escaped them both. Draco couldn't take snogging any longer. His cock was bound to explode and there was so much he longed for. Still kissing Hermione with full force, he murmured, "watch your back" and without giving Hermione time to feel confused, he said "runaway" and the wall opened to their common room. Hermione fell back and would've hit the floor, but Draco caught her with the skill of a seeker and pulled her close, this time bringing her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the couch, but Hermione shook her head.  
"Bed."  
She didn't have to say anything else. He carried them with haste to his room, and Hermione took a second to appreciate his soft green walls and pale silken sheets on a massive bed before she was flung against it. But Hermione pushed Draco off, sending him falling to the floor, and stood over his now reclined body. She had a glint in her eyes that almost made Draco cum. She slowly began to pull off her shoes, straightening her long legs and licking her lips as she did so. Next came her shirt, pulled off one button at a time. Then suddenly, her bra was exposed and Draco's mouth watered at the sight of her breasts held by a green bra with lace edging. He made to sit up and rip it off her, but Hermione instead flicked her wand, carrying him to the bed and tying him there with silken green scarves. Then she stood back up again on the bed and turned her back to him, slowly pulling down her skirt to reveal her perfect ass and matching knickers. Draco, still completely clothed, whined and moaned at the lack of friction on his cock. Hermione turned back to him, her brown eyes now positively black with lust. She leaned over him, planted a searing kiss on his lips, and ripped his shirt right off. Hermione almost ruined her knickers right then and there. His toned pale torso came into full view, and she leaned down and licked his pale pink nipples while running her fingers lightly and teasingly over his defined abs. Then, she ripped the pants, which, Draco decided, would've happened anyway as his cock was rock hard, and he was left only in his black briefs that were far too tight. She licked her lips and slowly, slowly began to inch his briefs from his hips. This caused so much friction against his throbbing cock that he thrust upward, causing it to slip from the confines of his briefs. And then the briefs and the ties were gone. Draco, however, found himself immobile as Hermione leant down and licked up his cock. "Holy fuck" Draco was gasping for air already.  
Hermione didn't stop. She licked up it once again before taking him in her mouth completely, letting him hit the back of her throat. "Shit, Hermione, fuck this is-" but what it was, Draco couldn't say it because of the vibrations sent down his cock by Hermione as she hummed in contentment at the sound of her name on his lips. She swirled his head in her mouth, popping it out and then sucking it back in with renewed vigor. she pressed her tongue against the underside of the head and Draco yelled "Fucking shit Hermione I'm going to come"  
But that was what Hermione wanted. She unsheathed her teeth, letting them scrape the entirety of his length ever so teasingly. "Fuck, Hermione" Draco was bellowing as he shot hot, sweet, sticky semen into Hermione's greedy throat. She milked him completely, and when she withdrew, he fell back against the covers, feeling as if his world had just shattered. Hermione lay gently on top of him, waiting a moment before planting a bruising kiss on Draco's lips. Draco hungrily kissed her back, all thought leaving him. He flipped them over, so Hermione was now sinking into the layers of white comforter and sheets, and pulled away from her mouth, kissing her neck near her collarbone and making Hermione moan, sweetly and softly, as she squirmed underneath him. His mouth moved lower, as he kissed down to her breast and his mouth enveloped her nipple. He bit and licked her right nipple while rolling the left between his long, pale fingers. When her back lifted off the bed, he switched sides. "Draco, please!" With a whine from Hermione, he moved lower on her body, licking and kissing down her stomach and pulling off her skirt to reveal lacy green underwear. His weakness. With a nod from Hermione, he slowly inched off the underwear, his hot breath on her most sensitive area sending shivers through her body. He would not grant her release right away, however, and he took his time kissing and nipping up the inside of both thighs while his fingers teased her entrance. When Hermione was writhing on the sheets and begging for more incoherently, he finally put his mouth where she wanted it the most. He licked and he sucked and he traced his name, slowly and possessively, on her clit, relishing her moans when he got to the 'o' in Draco. He picked up the pace, curling his fingers rhythmically and using deliberate strokes with his tongue. Soon, her thighs began to shake and her moans gave way to utter babble. He pulled his fingers out and slid them back in, curling the tips as he did so, and she shattered. He felt her walls flutter around his fingers and only after the aftershocks wore off did he remove his hand and lick his fingers clean, relishing her taste.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Oh, Draco, I've waited for this for a long time."

 


End file.
